


50 Hours

by Rayj4ck



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lena and Webby's relationship is not obvious, Swearing, but it's important to me that you know it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Lena is (legally) the oldest.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	50 Hours

“Fuck you,” Lena said, backing away from the open driver’s side door and holding up her hands like she was blocking a physical blow. “No way in Hell.”

“Hey! Don’t talk to ‘im like that!” Scrooge cried from beside her, angry with her choice of language. 

“I’m not, I’m talking to YOU. I know you try to be thrifty and whatever, but this is low, even for you.” 

“I checked, his teaching certification is still valid. Just renewed last year actually.”

“WHAT?”

“Of course it is!” Launchpad said, patting the driver’s seat next to him. “I wouldn’t treat something as serious as this with anything but the utmost respect!”

“I didn’t even think Launchpad had his driver’s license!” 

“Of course he does.” Scrooge gave her an odd look. “He drives for me all the time.”

“I thought we just didn’t talk about it!”

“Look, lass.” Scrooge sighed. “YOU’RE going to be the one in control of the car-”

“That does not make me feel better!”

“-and we’ll all be there with you.”

“Huh?” Turning around, Lena saw Webby, Violet, Huey, Dewey, and Louie behind her. They were smiling, but she could see the nerves eating them, especially Louie, who looked more like he was wincing.

“I thought you guys had a thirst for adventure, not a death wish.”

“There’s no way we’d miss this,” Dewey replied. Louie muttered something but was quickly overridden by Webby

“And besides!” she bounded over, and wrapped her hand around Lena’s “In any vehicle crash situation, I’m trained to save at least three other people, and you’ll definitely be one.” The triplets gave each other an uncomfortable look behind her back. 

Squeezing Webby’s hand in her own, Lena took a deep breath and steeled herself. “Ok. Let’s do this.” Turning, she strode quickly over to the car and climbed into the seat. Clicking the seatbelt as everyone else piled in behind her, she put her hands at ten and two and tightened her fingers. “Ok Launchpad. Take me there.”

“First, adjust your mirror to show the best view out the rear window. Next, check the parking brake. This is an automatic car, so it’s not commonly on, but it’s bot great if you try and drive with it on. Next, just turn the key to start the engine. 

* * *

Lena slowly pulled back into the mansion’s lot, letting the car do all the propelling. “That went great!” Launchpad pulled a clipboard out and began writing. “That’s one hour down, and we covered a lot of topics! You handled that roadwork very well.” Exiting the car, oblivious to everyone’s shock, he tapped a knuckle on the window. “We’ll go again in a couple of days!” 

“Does….does Launchpad know how to drive or not?” Lena asked shakily.

“Ya know, I’m not sure,” Scrooge replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Launchpad is high WIS low INT and I will die on that hill.


End file.
